


But Those Untouched Never Got Very Far

by Snow



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: Bizarre Dirty Talk, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Explicit Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Swordplay (In Every Sense), Verbal Recounting of Violence, Weird Courtship Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: "Tell me about your match today," Alec asked, when they were done. He was still fully clothed, and Richard reached out to pull the ribbon free of his hair. Alec permitted it, but he covered Richard's hands with his own and held them still when Richard went for his robe. "Tell me about your fight," Alec repeated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tenillypo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenillypo/gifts).



"Come back to bed," Alec said, from his place under the covers. Richard stared at the impossible creature that had come home with him last night and he was kind of surprised to find that he was real.

"I have to go out," Richard said.

Alec moved to roll out of bed, a sudden burst of energy that only served to leave him even more tangled in the blankets. "Can I watch?" he asked, when he had managed his way free, with both feet flat on the ground.

Richard wrinkled his nose. "You do know what I do, right?"

Alec’s lips curled up at the corners. "Not as well as I could."

Richard snorted and stepped closer to the man, to run his fingers through Alec's hair. It was softer than he expected, still loose from the ribbon. "Maybe next time."

Alec looked at him. "What do you expect me to do all day?"

"I don't know," Richard said, because it hadn't occurred to him that he would have expectations of this near-stranger. He was surprised enough that the man was thinking about staying, though the thought warmed him. "You could make dinner."

Alec nodded, his face serious. "Fine."

Richard paused, a thought overtaking him. "Actually, I'll pick something up. I don't want you to go out without me. It wouldn't be safe."

"Is it safe with you?"

Richard thought that Alec might be referring to both of their tastes in bed last night, but it didn't matter. "A different kind of not safe."

"Ah," Alec said, and Richard thought he'd made the point clear enough. "You want me as your kept man."

"No," Richard protested. Alec wove words around him like they were a trap.

"You have a fight," Alec said. "You should get to it, before they start to think you unreliable." That, too, was an attack of a kind that Richard couldn't properly interpret, but he let the blow land. He figured that Alec would most likely be gone before he returned, and he hoped that the man would make it safely back to the university grounds. That was where he belonged.

* * *

Richard started running as soon as he entered his rooms, bracing himself against thoughts of fire at the pungent aroma of something burnt. There wasn't any smoke, other than what came from the cook-pot. Richard waved a hand in front of him, coughing, as he met Alec's green eyes.

"You're right when I expected you," Alec said. "I made dinner."

"You came back," Richard said, because that seemed like something to comment on, and it was much more surprising than the fact that Alec had gone out.

"You asked me to cook," Alec said.

Richard glanced again at the fish, and then at Alec's look of concentration. He found he didn't mind the smell quite so much after all. He set his things down and moved close enough to Alec to draw the other man's chin down and press their lips together. Alec's returning kiss was sweet, and Richard was more than willing to forget about the burnt fish and satisfy himself in Alec instead.

His stomach growled and Alec drew back, his hands running through Richard's hair. "Eat first," he said, his voice heavy with promise. 

Richard found he could manage the fish with an effort, and Alec seemed to have no problem at all, picking through his portion to delicately eat the burnt bits and leave the bones behind.

"Tell me about your match today," Alec asked, when they were done. He was still fully clothed, and Richard reached out to pull the ribbon free of his hair. Alec permitted it, but he covered Richard's hands with his own and held them still when Richard went for his robe. "Tell me about your fight," Alec repeated.

"I won," Richard said.

"Obviously." Alec's fingers traced over Richard's shirt, over his heart. "Did you kill him or was it just to first blood?"

Richard felt strange about having this conversation now, but not strange enough to stop touching Alec. "I killed him."

"Ah," Alec sighed, and he shifted his arms to help Richard take off his robe. "How long did it take for him to die?"

"It was fast," Richard said. "A single blow to the heart."

Alec's fingers raked over Richard's shoulder, and Richard felt his own heart racing. He wanted Alec, wanted to hear that voice calling out in pleasure, but more than that he wanted Alec to want this, wanted to see where he was going with this. "How long did you play with him before you struck?"

Richard wanted to tell Alec that he didn't play, that he needed to give the crowd a good show and that he could learn even from the opponents that he was better than. Alec's teeth latched onto the skin over Richard's collarbone, and Richard smoothed his hand down over Alec's ass. It was difficult for him to keep concentrating on the conversation. "I don't know. Maybe five minutes."

"Were you scared?" Alec asked. He'd gotten Richard's clothes off, and Richard had nearly managed the same back. He'd be there sooner if Alec would quit moving, but Richard couldn't complain about that, since it was the entirety of the reason he was most of the way to hard already.

Richard snorted. "No."

Alec shifted them on the bed to roll over on top of Richard. He put his hands around Richard's neck, enough that Richard could feel them and had to fight his instinct to pry Alec off, but not so much that he couldn't breathe. "Are you scared now?" Alec asked.

Richard reached up to put a hand in Alec's hair, to draw Alec's lips to his.

"I could hurt you," Alec said, and released him.

Richard took his hands and placed them around his throat. "You could," he agreed, and he wasn't sure what point he was trying to make. Either that Alec couldn't actually do it, or maybe that Richard could take it.

Alec released him again and pressed his body against Richard's. He pressed his mouth against Richard's, and Richard wrapped his tongue around Alec's when it entered.

"Do you want to have me?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Richard said, even though he knew that much was impossible.

Those were the last of their words for a while, until they were tangled together in pleasure. Richard's cock replaced his fingers inside of Alec, and Alec's hands clung tight to Richard's arms, driving crescent-shaped marks into his skin. "Is this good?" Richard asked, and Alec answered, " _More_ ," almost before Richard was finished with the question.

Richard had known Alec for a little over twenty-four hours and he hadn't found any reason to argue with this much. His hands moved to Alec's hips and he moved himself, pressing in a little faster. He braced himself to pay careful attention to Alec's breathing, to catch any hints of discomfort. Alec's love of his own voice didn't seem to fade any as Richard thrust into him, and Richard almost had a hard time keeping up with it all, processing it all. Eventually he decided to let it fade, focusing instead on changing the timbre of Alec's voice rather than the words themselves.

"Richard," Alec gasped when Richard changed the angle of his thrusts, and that word broke through the general haze. Richard thought he could live for his name being said in that tone of voice. 

He reached out to wrap his hand around Alec's cock. "Come for me," Richard said.

"For you?" Alec murmured. "I thought it would be for myself."

Those were way too many words strung into a sentence that seemed to be coherent, so Richard decided to put more effort into it. He pressed himself in and pulled back until the steady sound of flesh hitting flesh competed with Alec's words. While the latter didn't seem to ever stop, the right twist of his hand on Alec's cock seemed to be sufficient to make one of his sentences trail into incoherence. Richard repeated the movement, combining it with the bottoming of his body into Alec, and was rewarded by Alec's nails scraping along his back.

When Alec did come, it was with another cry of Richard's name. Richard let go inside of him, and Alec let out a contented sigh and his hands gentled over Richard's skin.

"Can I watch next time?" Alec asked.

It took Richard's sex-struck mind a moment to remember what they had been talking about, but he was helpless to argue the point any longer. "Yes," he said.


End file.
